


Friendzoned

by 13ineedpills13



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: Just a Simeon×MC fic i wrote when i felt horny. First half if actual... idk, romance? Getting friendzoned? The secons half is just terribly written smut.
Relationships: Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Friendzoned

"Noah."

"Hm?"

"Can I brush your hair please?" The beautiful angel asks, giving him the cutest puppy eyes (well, not really. He was asking him normally, but the way his eyes shined almost looked like puppy eyes.) in the world as he sat next to him on the comfortable bed. Where did Diavolo get all these beds from? It would be nice to change the ones in his apartment with these. Though they probably costed like 12,000 dollars for just the base of it. The sheets, the pillows and the pillowcases probably made the expense go up to 24,000. He wasn't a bed expert, so he didn't exactly know. 

It was the first night of the retreat. And damn, it was already a hassle to deal with all this. He just wanted to go back to the House of Lamentation and sleep while no one was at home, which is his favorite thing to do ever since his childhood.   
But, being unlucky enough to be chosen as an exchange student, he just HAD to attend everything. What was so wrong with sleeping all day? And especially when Mammon or Asmodeus was not there to drag him out of his room at 4 AM? Purple bags were forming under his eyes from the lack of sleep he was getting ever since he arrived there, that he actually considered going to Lucifer and tell his brothers to not come into his room before 6 AM. He wanted to get some rest...

Oh well.  
At least he could see Simeon's beautiful face for a while.  
Especially while he is sleeping. He wondered what his pajamas looked like. Did he slept without a shirt on? Did he wore boxers and loose shirts? Or did he have a full pajama set?   
He would look amazing, sexy, and cute in all of those.

"..." Noah had to calm himself down to answer without sounding too horny. "Of course. I like getting my hair brushed."

"Oh dear, why didn't you come to me then? I would've loved to style those dark grey locks!" Asmodeus lookes over at them from the mirror and wears his coat. "Did you know? Solomon lowkey likes getting his hair brushed too. Is it a common thing for humans?"

"I dunno. My sisters hate getting their hair touched... But I love it."

"You have sisters?" Simeon asks, suddenly intrested. "How many?"

"Three. All of them are older than me, and they don't really like me. I wonder if I'm adopted sometimes." Noah gets a comb from his backpack and gives it to Simeon, sitting in front of him. His hair was extremely fluffy and poofy, just like his grandmother's. It reached down to his shoulders, just a few centimetres shorter. 

"I'm sure they love you... It's a shame they don't show it though." Simeon gently brushes his hair, untangling the few knots in there so it won't hurt too much. Noah always melted whenever someone petted his head, or ran their fingers through his hair. So he always asked for pets as a reward whenever he did something good. The first time he asked for it, it was from Lucifer. Which caught him by surprise, but he happily did so.   
But Simeon's hands felt so much better, and gentle. Especially without those gloves on. He giggled when Simeon's fingers touched a particular spot, the backside of the top of his head. He was so sensitive over there for some reason.

"I agree! Who wouldn't love someone as cute as you?" 

"I know."

"More importantly, where are you going?" Simeon asks and stares at him.  
Was...   
Was he jealous?

"Well that was cold." The demon pouted. "I'm going to Solomon's room. He said he wanted to show me a spell he found, and he was curious about the effects... I'm going to try and ride him t-"  
Simeon's face flushed in panic and he interrupted Asmodeus, putting his hands over Noah's ears. "You don't have to give us details. Have fun with Solomon."

"Simeon, I can't hear anything." Noah says and tugs his hands, just to touch them.

"Nothing for you to worry about, sweet dove..."

"For whatever conversation you had with Asmodeus, I'm 18 y'know? I'm legally an adult."

"Well, you still can't drink."

"I'm European." He says and tilts his head backwards, so he is resting his head between Simeon's thighs. He was looking at him upside down, but it was okay.

"You are so boring sometimes... Well, it's nice to see that at least Noah is trying to make some moves on you, Simeon. Have fun, you two~" Asmodeus says and finally closes the door, leaving them all alone. Noah didn't really care about what Asmo said, he was telling the truth after all. His crush on Simeon was no secret to anyone, besides Simeon that is.

Simeon... he was the visual definition of beauty to him. He didn't just love him because he was beautiful though. He was always kind to him, and the way he smiled when he was salty over something always made him crack up. He was kind of like his sting of hope in a raging, storming sea. Noah was surrounded by demons that wanted to eat him with their afternoon tea all the time, including Beel and possibly the remaining of the brothers. But Simeon? He was always there to help. He was always there to be a shoulder to cry on. He even adopted the cutest angel in the Celestial Realm as his little brother for god's sake! And the way he did everything with patience and elegancy! He was just perfect in every way.  
He was a great friend.  
But a very talented and hot one as well. So hot, that he have wanted to have him to himself all the time.  
But if they were going to have a hard time speaking when the exchange program ended, he should cherish every moment he has with him-

"He was joking when he said that, right?"

...

what

"I hope he was joking..." Simeon said and averted his eyes. There was an embarassed blush all over his face.

What

"I mean... If he wasn't... It would be pretty awkward, don't you think? An angel and a human together... Right?" He laughs nervously. "Am I just overthinking this? There is nothinv wrong with you hanging out with me, and hugging me but..."

WHAT

"...Yeah." Noah manages to say and cracks into an awkward smile, turning his head to the side. His voice sounded so pathetic. It was natural, since he just got FRIENDZONED VERY HARSHLY BY AN A N G E L. Thanks, Simeon. Thank you so much.

"Yeah..." 

An awkward silence takes over, and this gives Noah the perfect oppoturnity to regret and cringe over every single one of his thoughts up until that point. 

Him being so happy when Simeon held the door open for him? The nights where he freaked out over how beautiful he looked on a picture he posted on Devilgram? The afternoons when they had lunch at an empty classroom? The way he laughed when he saw ketchup on Noah's cheek and wiped it off with a napkin? The mornings when they met on their way to school and talked about unrelated, funny things? The...

All the times when he reached out to him for comfort when he got nervous around the demon brothers?

And he was seriously treating it as if it was a joke? Really?  
Nah, he wasn't treating it as a joke. He just didn't want to believe that Noah of everyone would take a liking to him. But who in the FUCK gives valentines day chocolate to a FRIEND with a note that says "To my beautiful angel ♡" in the Celestial Realm's language!? Just who asks to be paired with their friend on every school project they got and actually try to flirt with them!? Or who dresses up in beautiful clothes and asks their friend to dance with them!? 

What more could he do???

Maybe...   
Maybe Simeon didn't really like him and he grew sick of these actions? Or maybe he really didn't saw him in that way. That was completely fine. But you can at least say it straight forwardly...  
Noah's head was floating in thoughts of self doubt and negative self-reflection at this point.

"Noah?"

"...Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"I am."

"You seem angry... Did Asmodeus' joke offended you?"

"No."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"...Are you gonna continue brushing my hair or not?" Noah says and rises up again, turning his neck to stare at him.

"Oh- Yeah! That. I forgot... Sorry."

\---

"Would it be weird if I said I actually like you?" Noah abruptly says in the middle of the night, just before Simeon went to sleep. Simeon's eyes shot up immedietly as he looked over at Noah in shock, who was staring at the ceiling in thought. He turns at him and smiles lazily. 

"...What? You look like you just saw your parents doing unspeakable things." 

"You can't just say things like that and expect me to have a normal reaction, you idiot..." Simeon lets himself plop down on the bed, making the bed creak in protest. He smiled at his "ouch" and rolled on the bed so he would be facing to him.

"...So, Asmodeus wasn't lying?"

"He wasn't. I've been flirting with you for a while."

"I've noticed, but I never said anything since I just assumed you were being friendly."

"Sometimes I can't tell if you are a mature but nice person, or just oblivious and it's frustrating." Noah gives him a blank stare.

"Don't blame me please, I never went out with anyone before."

"Relationships are not your thing?"

"I'm usually busy up above. Naturally, I don't really meet with people often." He shifted in the bed to make himself more comfortable, groaning at the small "crack" sounds that came from his back. "...Besides, I'm old."

"Not as my soul."

"Your soul is still very young, Mr. I'm 18."

"But I feel like an 80 year old gay man that's just waiting for death deep inside, Grandpa."

"Get those dangerous thoughts out of your head please, darling. You have a great future ahead of you... You are full of potential."

"Potential of what, my pigeon?"

"..." Simeon looked both like he was unimpressed and at tbe verge of laughing. "...Why a pigeon?"

"...I forgot the other word for pigeon." Noah's voice quivers as he hides under the covers, smiling in embarassment. 

"Dove?"

"Yeah. That... Though doves are white, right- oh shit." Noah laughs in realization. "...I'm sorry..."

"I don't get it, but it's alright..." Simeon smiles softly at his laughter. Noah really did have a weird laugh, but it was so weird that it made other people around him smile too. That's why Mammon usually tried to make him laugh whenever the situation got a little boring. Was it slightly making fun of him? Yeah. But did he mind it? No.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Dont get this wrong, but do I have to? It's 2 AM... I want to sleep."

"I won't leave you alone if you ignore me."

"...Fine. Can you come over here?" He says and gets to the other side of the bed, leaving Noah some space. Noah was getting comfy by his side in the blink of an eye with his own pillow. Simeon couldn't help but think how cute he looked with that eager, yet tired expression on his face. He then laid down next to him and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him to his chest. They could both hear their heartbeats getting faster and faster at this. Noah puts his hands under Simeon's loose shirt and draws small circles on his back as he buried his face at the crook of his neck.

"...H-Hey- Don't touch my back so suddenly like that... Your hands are cold..." Simeon says and squirms a little, petting his hair.

"You don't like it?" Simeon jumps a little when his hands touch close to his shoulderblades, where his wings extended out. He couldn't help but make a sound between giggling and purring.

"Holy shit, do angels pur?" Noah says, excitedly looking at him. "You're just like a cat!"

"Language my dear..." Simeon says and pulls his head back at his neck with his hand, not wanting to show how red his face was. He continued to make gentle purring sounds from his throat as his movements became more gentle. "W-We do... It's just... We don't really do it often..."

"Hmmmm." 

Oh god.  
Simeon could FEEL that smirk.

"...I hope you're not planning something inside that head of yours."

"Nope. Not at all... It's kind of cute. Reminds me of the stray cat I used to feed... Though she disappeared after 5 years of feeding. I wonder if she died or not, that cat dear to me."

"We... I guess I can say you have me now." Simeon hugs him tightly, his purs got louder when his fingers touched specific spot. The area right between his wings, close to his spine. He never let anyone touch his back or wings and politely refused when people asked, because they were so sensitive that he was afraid he would make a weird sound or something. But next to Noah? He didn't mind his touches at all. He rather enjoyed it, and melted under his touch.

"...You're so beautiful." He says and massages his back, making Simeon laugh. "...Thanks. You're a cute human yourself... At least cuter than Solomon, that's for sure."

"Gee, I told you you're BEAUTIFUL and the compliment I get in return is "You're cuter than Solomon."? You're so mean sometimes."

"Now now, don't be greedy for compliments." Simeon says in an attempt to defend himself, though he didn't believe in his own words either.

"Well, I may be greedy for compliments. But that's not the only thing I'm greedy for." Noah stares at him gets on top of him in one swift motion, trapping him between his tighs. "Soft." Simeon thought and held them shyly. "Oh? What else is there?"

"I dunno. Maybe you... Your face always appears in my mind when I reach pure bliss during the dark hours of the night."

Silence overtook them.

"Did I say something weird?"

"If you are talking about "I think about you when I touch myself." then I'm not sure. But you've definetly said weirder stuff than that before, so I'm used to it."

"I don't know if I should be honoured..." He shifts a little on him, getting a grunt out of Simeon. Smiling, he does it again and chuckles and Simeon squeezes his thighs softly. "Enjoying yourself?"

"...Can't help it. You're just so soft." He pants when Noah presses himself agganist him, letting out a soft moan.

"...Do you want to?"

"Yeah... Why not?"

"You are an angel and all."

"It's not like Michael would kill me for having an affair."

"Good..." He says and unzips his pants. He wanted to make this quick.

"You're hard just from me humping you?"

Simeon smiled in embarassment. "Don't act like you weren't pressing yourself agganist me when you laid down next to me."

"Looks like I've been caught red handed." Noah winks and strokes him through his boxers, noticing how wet it was from precum.

"...I always thought angels didn't have any private parts like this."

Simeon pants a little at the sensation. He didn't know what to do with his hands, so he just gripled the bedsheets quietly. "Where... where do you think child angels come from?"

"I dunno. Out of thin air? A bird brings them over?" He says and pulls down his boxers, revealing his cock in all it's glory. His eyes widened at the lenght and grith of it. "Jesus christ..."

"What?" Simeon frowns a little. 

"I only saw other guy's on porn sites but..." Noah licks his lips in anticipation. "Yours look much better..."

Before Simeon could react, Noah gave a fee small kitten licks to it before him inside his mouth, getting a sharp inhale from Simeon. Slowly, he sank down on it and after a small while, he was completely inside. The tip of it went down from his throat, and as much as he wanted to let him go and cough, he didn't and tried to get used to the feeling. This felt completely different from practice.

Sloppily, he began bobbing his head up and down and got encouraged even more when Simeon held his head with his one hand, his pants were more frequent now. He was trying his best to stay quiet, how cute.

He choked on it a couple of times and held his tighs when Simeon began thrusting his hips at his mouth. He made a thumbs up, allowing him to use his mouth. His cock twitched at the feeling.

"Fuck..." Simeon mumbled and held his hand and neck in his hands. He began thrusting inside his mouth at a stable pace. 

"Your mouth is really good at this... Have you done this before? You probably did... Seeing how slutty you are..."

Noah couldn't believe in his ears. Was this how Simeon get during sex?He loved this side of him very much... However, his thrusts became more eager and forceful as he chased his orgasm. Noah still couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He moaned when he felt his own boxers getting tighter, sending weird vibrations on his cock.

"Did you, Noah?" He thrusted deeply this time, making him choke and whimper around his cock. Simeon grunted at the feeling. "...Huh... You are sucking on it like it's the end of the world... Oh dear, what are we goig to do... You love it this much? Then you'll receive it... That's what you are here for..."

Noah grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed it, massaging his balls ever so often. His mouth wrapped around hik like silk sheets of his bed, he couldn't wait to use it more in the future. Even the thought of it was enough to send him off. With a loud moan, he gave one last big thrust and made Noah's eyes roll back on his skull as Simeon came down his throat, leaving it as a sticky mess. A mixture of salvia and cum came down from Noah's chin, while Simeon's cock softened in his mouth. 

After the euphoric effect of it wore off, Simeon let go of his mouth and pat his head. 

Noah smiled lazily. "How... was my head giving skills... hm?"

"Sloppy. But it was wonderful... I haven't gone off like that in and a long while.

"Don't forget you still have something to take care of." He says and pulls down his own boxers. Even the sight of his cock, standing tall and screaming for attention was enough to make Simeon's cock half-hard again.

Noah grabbed the lubricant in his backpack and covered Simeon's length in it, his strokes were painfully fast. He wanted to have this glorious cock inside him already. But Simeon was still sensitive, so he whimpered at how fast Noah was going. It felt good though. He squirmed quiet a bit and felt helpless, which made him get aroused even more.

"...Heh. And you were calling me s slut..." Noah says and positions himself on his cock. Not bothering ti strech himself, he sank down on it at an average pace. It wasn't so long before this cock was inside him again, but this time, it was his turn to feel euphoric. Just having him inside hid walls made him feel like he was going to cum.

"Oh fuck... Just how big are you..." Be says and begins riding him. First few attempts were a little sloppy and painful, but the pain went away quick and turned into pleasure. Playing with himself while looking at pictures of him did good after all.

He bounched up and down on it, feeling new things each time. Out of curiosity, Simeon adjusted his hips and Noah began riding his cock in a different angle. But he had to put a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from screaming when Simeon's cock pressed agganist his sweet spot at full force. Simeon saw this as an oppoturnity to flip them over and Noah cursed when Simeon took the lead again. But that was the least of his concerns now. Simeon kissed and sucked on a visible part of his neck, leaving a huge mark there. 

He gripped Noah's cock and began stroking it with one hand, other one grabbing a fistful of his hear and yanking his head to the side to get better access to his neck. His thumb rimmed around his shaft, covering everywhere with his precum.

"SHIT!" He screamed when Simeon began thrusting him in an unmatchable pace, straight into his sweet spot each time. Along with the constant markings and the stimulation down on his dick was way too much at one go. All he could do was grip onto the headboard of the bed, the sheets, Simeon, anything. Whole body tensed and the muscles on his stomach were tensing up losening uncontrollably. 

He could feel Simeon's cock twitching inside him. He wrapped his legs around him to allow him thrust at a brand new angle and his back arched when Simeon's cock touched to the deepest parts of him. As his hands pumped his cock even harder, Simeon pulled his legs up on his shoulder and never once stopped thrusting inside his loose hole. He really was a slut...

"You are going to look wonderful with my cum dripping from your hole..." Simeon said, he was thinking of photographing it when he was done.

Noah mewled at that and wiped the tears of pleasure away from his eyes. He didn't even think it was possible to reach that deep, he was a laughing and moaning mess underneath him. Did he finally reach to insanity? He was going to turn insane from this, it was his first time with him and he was alreast addicted to the feeling. Simeon continued kissing nad marking his chest, he let his hand over his hair and pinched one of his nipples gently, as if testing it out. When he got a surprised moan from him, he began sucking at one as he played with the other. They we're so puffed up and cute now, a nice shade of pink. 

Noah squirmed at the feeling underneath him. All this stimulation was just so much. "Does it feel good?" Simeon asks, pulling out until only the tip was inside and then slamming it right back in. Noah was pretty sure his scream could be heard all around the Devildom.

Noad nodded furiously, covering his eyes with his palms. "It- It is, it feels good...!"

"You have to be a little louder than that, honey." Simeon says and does the exact same thing, pressing down on the low parts of his stomach this time. Noah yelled weakly, his throat was sore from screaming and moaning. His whole body was chasing for his release now. "Show everyone how you feel."

"IT FEELS SO GOOD!" Noah covered his mouth to muffle his voice a bit, though it didn't really help. The smell of the lubricant and sweat mixed was intoxicating his senses. Simeon mumbled something he didn't understand and thrusted inside him one last time, gripping his hips so hard. They were going to bruise for a while. And for the second time that night, he came inside. As thick ropes of hot cum covered his inner walls completely, Noah screamed his name out and came everywhere. On his chest, on Simeon's chest, on the bed...

He felt like a dirty, nasty whore when his insides couldn't hold that much cum and it dripped down from his hole, making him feel wet.  
And he loved it. 

Simeon panted for a while and didn't bother with pulling his cock out, and flipped them over once again. This time, he laid Noah on his chest and rubbed his waist. He planted a small kiss on his lips, who was still under the effects of his powerful orgasm. He tried to say something, but Simeon put a finger over his lips.

"We'll talk in the morning... Just sleep."


End file.
